Tasting Like Cherries
by Eyes-Wide-Open1989
Summary: Draco grabbed Harry’s shoulder and Harry just smiled to himself. He felt that this date was a special one. Not one of those goingoutwithamodelandhookingupforfun dates.Something serious and magic had happened to the two onetime enemies...


A/N: Hi guys! English is still not my first language but I think there aren't too many mistakes…anyway…I'm looking for a Beta?

Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to JKR.

Claimer: The plot is mine!

I wrote this after I heard Not In Love by Enrique Iglesias and Kelis on the radio. Enrique Iglesias is so ridiculous but the song is pretty cool.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read. Don't say I haven't warned you and don't send Flames.

It's WAFF, Fluff, OOC, AU.

I know that there are no cars or cells in the magical world but this is MY plot! And it fits because it's not at Hogwarts.

!E!N!J!O!Y!Y!O!U!R!S!E!L!F!

**Tasting Like Cherries**

…

EyesWideOpen1989

It was a warm summer night in August and Draco was ready to party.

He had a date.

With Harry Potter the hottest guy in whole London.

When Harry had answered yes to his question if he would like to go dancing with him tonight he nearly freaked out. First he didn't believe it and was staring at Harry like a 14-year-old teenager with braces.

But they had grown up. And the hate had turned into desire.

He checked his outfit in the mirror -jeans and a fitting white tee- when his cell rang.

He flipped it up and smiled.

„Uhmmm... that hot thing can't wait to see me."

He pushed the button with the green little phone on it.

„Yeah? "

„Draco? I'm waiting in front of the door since half an hour!"

„Ewwww...are you kidding? I'm coming. Hold on!"

He grabbed his stuff and dashed down the stairs.

Harry was waiting in his stylish Cabriolet. He looked fabulous. His tanned skin and the black surfie-style messed up hair matched perfectly with his green shirt and the washed out blue jeans.

Draco bit on his lip.

He had waited for this to happen for ages.

Since Harry and he were studying medicine at St. Mungo's together Draco was dreaming of Harry being with him. His perfect body. His great sense of humour, his intelligence and not to forget –his pretty emerald green glowing eyes.

„Why are you staring at me? Come on. I'm won't wait forever."

_That's why I'm here tonight, Harry._

Draco jumped over the closed door into Harry's black car.

They were driving to one of the numerous open air parties taking place in London tonight.

Draco couldn't help but staring at the guy next to him again. He looked so breath-taking tonight it was awesome.

„Nice car. "

Draco said.

Harry smirked. The traffic lights turned red and he stopped.

„Nice owner..."

Draco added.

Harry tilt his head to Draco's side.

„Awww...you're cheeky tonight..."

He whispered in a low sexy voice.

Draco blushed slightly. Harry was so hot. And he knew that Harry knew it.

„I have no idea of what you wanna tell me by saying that."

Harry smiled his special smile which made Draco melt like ice in the sunshine.

„Well then...ready for rocking the party?"

The traffic lights switched to green and Harry drove fast to the parking lot which was already almost full. Draco and Harry headed for the entry. They already heard the music...felt it. The night was hot and filled with unresolved tension. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and Harry just smiled to himself. He felt that this date was a special one. Not one of those going-out-with-a-model-and-hooking-up-for-fun dates.

Something serious and magic had happened to the two one-time enemies...

On the dance floor Draco became braver and danced closer to Harry.

He felt Harry's warm breath on his left cheek. On his nose. Lower.

_Kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me..._

He tasted the sweetest poison on his lips.

Draco kissed back enthusiastically. This was the kiss of his life. Tasting like cherries.

Harry's hand messed through his blonde hair while his other arm was lying cool on his shoulder.

Draco grinned in the kiss.

„Potter you're a sin on two legs."

„Wanna come to my place tonight? And stay forever?"

„Kay! Really good idea."

Harry moved closer and Draco was trying not to lose control. Harry moved his hips side to side and Draco pulled him to the car...

FIN

Kay, I hope you enjoyed yourself!

Please leave a review for me!

It makes my day when I receive a sweet review!

Sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes…you know…I told you in the Header!

It's a One-Shot and I won't continue it…

EyesWideOpen1989

June 06th, 2006


End file.
